


Sleeping Saiyan

by PaperFox19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta has feelings for Goku but can’t bring himself to tell him, his frustrations are at his limit when he hears an interesting fact about Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Saiyan

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review; reviews inspire new fics and keep me going as a fic writer

Vegeta slipped into Goku’s bedroom he looked and saw that Chichi was nowhere to be found. ‘Good that damn woman’s gone now to see if what I heard about Kakarot is true.’

Vegeta walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers, his face reddened and his cock grew hard. Goku was sleeping in nothing but a pair of blue and white boxers. He licked his lips and stripped off his clothes. Vegeta’s hard cock sprang into the air and he hissed.

Vegeta had been lusting for Goku for a long time but he refused to admit it, he was feeling incredible tension and his pride would not allow him to relieve himself.

So when he heard this little rumor about Goku, he decided to take a chance on it. The Saiyan crawled onto the bed, and froze when Goku moved his arm but sighed when Goku lazily scratched his stomach. He gripped Goku’s boxers and ripped them off his body. Goku grumbled as the cold air assaulted his body, but he did not wake up.

Vegeta smirked and tossed the torn boxers over his shoulder. He leaned down and nuzzled Goku’s crotch. ‘Hmm he smells so good.’ Vegeta gave Goku’s soft cock a light lick. ‘And he taste’s even better.’ Vegeta started to massage the younger saiyan’s balls while licking his manhood. Goku groaned and Vegeta was pleased at the sight of Goku’s growing cock.

The Saiyan Prince started licking from base to tip coaxing the saiyan’s cock to full arousal. The smell of Goku’s arousal only made Vegeta harder. Taking one last look at Goku’s sleeping but pleased face Vegeta decided to get started.

He took the head into his mouth and started licking his slit, he groaned at the taste of Goku’s pre-cum. Vegeta swirled his tongue around the head earning moans from the sleeping saiyan. Vegeta started sucking taking more and more of Goku’s cock. Inch by inch Vegeta consumed Goku’s cock. It took a couple of tries but it didn’t take Vegeta long to take Goku’s whole cock into his mouth and bury his nose in the saiyan’s thick nest of hair.

Vegeta purred around Goku’s cock earning moans and grunts from the other saiyan. Vegeta started to bob his head sucking harder and faster trying to get more delicious noises from Goku. Goku moaned and bucked his hips but still did not awaken.

Vegeta started playing with Goku’s balls, and started sucking harder. He wanted to taste Goku’s seed. He felt Goku tense up, and he knew Goku was ready to cum. Vegeta purred around Goku’s cock, the pleasing vibrations made Goku lose it. He arched his back and came. Vegeta pulled back to the head and caught spurt after spurt in his mouth.

After milking Goku’s cock of cum he pulled back, and licked his lips. His cock twitched at the taste. Vegeta groaned and eyed Goku’s still hard cock. Vegeta smirked and fondled the head of Goku’s cock. “This is the power of a saiyan. I’ve come this far I’m gonna go all the way.” Vegeta straddled Goku and positioned Goku’s hard wet cock at his hole.

Without any prep Vegeta slowly took Goku’s cock inside him. His face was red and he groaned in pain mixed pleasure, loving every second of it. Vegeta took deep breaths as he took Goku’s cock inch by inch. He stared at his sleeping pleasured face. “Damn you Kakarot. You have no idea what you do to me.” Vegeta gripped his cock and began to stroke himself as he tried to adjust to Goku’s size.

Vegeta removed his hands from his cock and placed them on Goku’s chest. He could feel the saiyan’s heartbeat. He started a slow rhythm riding the earth saiyan’s cock. Vegeta arched his back and came as Goku’s rod brushed his sweet spot. Vegeta’s seed splashed over his and Goku’s chest and abs. Goku moaned as Vegeta clenched around him.

Vegeta was about to start moving when a brown tail came out and wrapped around Vegeta’s cock. “Gah, oh fuck.” Vegeta started moving when he felt Goku’s tail stroke him. ‘His sexual instincts made his tail grow back, oh fuck it feels so good.’

With Goku’s tail stroking him, and his hard rod striking his sweet spot Vegeta knew he wouldn’t last long. The furry appendage was relentless it even wiggled along his balls. Vegeta felt vibrations from Goku’s chest; he knew if Goku had been awake he would be purring in pleasure. He also knew that the younger saiyan was close.

“Oh shit Kakarot, cum inside me. Spill your seed inside me.” He moaned out loud. Goku moaned an incoherent name and filled Vegeta with cum. Vegeta lost it feeling Goku’s hot seed inside him. He came spraying even more seed over Goku’s chest and abs; even his tail got covered in seed.

Vegeta fell on top of him with a content sigh, Goku’s cock still buried in Vegeta’s ass. He smelled his musk and it aroused him. ‘Damn you smell so good.’ All Vegeta wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep next to his desired mate, but knew he had to leave before he was caught.

When Vegeta tried to move Goku’s arms wrapped tightly around his body. “Wah, Kakarot are you awake?” He listened to the younger males breathing and from what he could hear Goku was still asleep. Goku started moving slowly fucking Vegeta. He looked at Goku’s sleeping happy face.

The earthly saiyan moved onto his side and started more vicious thrusts. Vegeta moaned and wrapped his legs around Goku’s body. Goku snuggled up to Vegeta and continued to fuck him. The saiyan prince was brought to release after release. Vegeta’s mind was in a daze.

‘To think the saiyan prince would die from getting fucked by a sleeping saiyan.’ He lost count how many releases he had. He eventually passed out from the pain mixed pleasure.

Goku eventually stopped fucking Vegeta, and as the sun rose he slowly woke. ‘Hmm why am I so warm and sticky?’ He opened his eyes and saw a knocked out Vegeta.

“Aww he’s so cute.” Goku leaned down and kissed the sleeping saiyan.

The End


End file.
